


Well-Met on Queen and High

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: The Dark is Rising 100 [4]
Category: British Writer RPF, Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Dark Horses, Drabble, Gen, High Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from darkisrising100 drabble community.<br/>challenge 088: anachronism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Met on Queen and High

"Jane Drew!"

"Will Stanton!" She waved, and her pendant flew.

Only one Stone was worth Welsh silver. Will realized, ran, swept the crowd aside with an open hand. "Close your eyes!"

The black steed leaped from Carfax Tower, blocking the crossroad.

Jane raised her free hand. Powerless Will was; the Lady would ne'er be. A light like a sword slit through the shadow.

Relieved, Will concealed the Stone — out of time but not out of place.

*

Fiery hoofprints dissipated. Down St. Aldate's, amidst pipe-smoke, someone wrote: 

    'Christopher, it is possible I have resolved the fifth book.'

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did quite a bit of cutting to stuff it in -- sacrificed poetry for the punchline. ^^ 100 words.
> 
> ==
> 
> Old comments ♥
> 
> g-- on 22nd February 2006 00:32   
> Well, I think there's quite a bit of poetry in it still. ^_^ Lovely! 
> 
> j-- on 25th February 2006 22:00  
> Fantastic! LOVED the punchline ;-)   
> Of course, as an Oxford Tolkien Soc. person I didn't have any trouble with the reference... 
> 
> ==
> 
> 88  
> darkisrising100 (Thanks Gramarye.)


End file.
